Lumbridge
Lumbridge is de stad waar je komt als je voor het eerst voet zet op de wereld van RuneScape na het voltooien van Unstable Foundations. Lumbridge is een stad die behoort tot het koninkrijk van Misthalin. De stad ligt ten westen van de woestijn en de woestijn stad Al Kharid, ten zuiden van Varrock en op de stad Dorgesh-Kaan waar je de quest Death to the Dorgeshuun voor nodig hebt. Lumbridge staat bekend als de begin stad van alle spelers, doordat nieuwkomers hier Advisor Roddeck kunnen vinden die je door het spel heen helpt. Zij geven je hulp met verschillende Skills en leren je hoe je geld kan maken, door bijvoorbeeld voor iemand te werken. Ook staan er her en der Signposts die je informatie geven. Lumbridge ligt naast de River Lum. Lumbridge kreeg twee grafische updates: één in 2005 en één in 2008. In 2011 werd Lumbridge Swamps overigens nog eens goed onder handen genomen. Ook is Lumbridge het respawn punt voor spelers die dood gaan. Als spelers dood gaan, zullen ze naar een punt verdwijnen. Voor spelers die hun punt niet om hebben gekeerd, is voor alle spelers Lumbrigde het punt waar ze verschijnen. Members kunnen hun respawn punt omzetten naar Falador of Camelot. Geschiedenis thumb|left|Lumbridge is genaamd naar deze brug die gebouwd is over de rivier de Lum thumb|De nieuw gebouwde muur van Lumbridge In het jaar 1937, van het vierde tijdperk in Gielinor, lang na de God Wars, was Lumbridge een kleine nederzetting van de rivier de Lum. Hier werd een brug gebouwd die de twee delen met elkaar verbond. Ze noemden de brug, de Lum Bridge, of als je het aan elkaar zet Lumbridge. Sinds de brug daar werd gebouwd werd de nederzetting groter doordat reizigers en handelaars makkelijk de rivier konden oversteken vanaf de woestijn. Door de snelle handel route onstond er een handels verdrag tussen woestijn, Lumbridge en vele eilanden in de buurt zoals Entrana, Crandor en Karamja. In de nederzetting werd al snel een houten fort om heen gebouwd dat dienden voor bescherming, tegen vooral Goblins, die zich vestigden langs de rivier. Met de jaren groeide de nederzetting en werd een officiële stad. Al gauw werd er van het houten fort een stenen kasteel gebouwd met hoge muren en een stadspoort. De stad werd een trotse stad en al gauw werd de hertog aangewezen: Duke Polonius. Hij werd de eerste Duke (hertog) van Lumbridge. Hij kreeg het bevel over Lumbridge bij de koning van Misthalin. Duke Polonius kreeg een zoon, genaamd Horacio. Hij werd waarschijnlijk geboren op het eiland Crandor, wat in die tijd nog een mooi en prachtig eiland was, voordat het verwoest werd door Elvarg. Elvarg viel ook het stadje Rimmington binnen, wat ten westen van Lumbridge ligt. Hij vermoorde daar een aantal overlevenden van Crandor, die hij volgde. Sinds die dag zijn de inwoners van Lumbridge bang dat Elvarg terug zal keren en bemanden ze mensen op de torens, om te zien of Elvarg er aan zal komen. Op het moment is Duke Horacio de hertog en baas over Lumbridge. In de quest Dragon Slayer moet je Elvarg doden. Op de dag van vandaag wordt Lumbridge nog steeds bedreigt door vijanden buiten de muren. De Goblin nederzetting staat er nog steeds en de inwoners hebben regelmatig last van Goblin aanvallen. De stad thumb|Een plaatje van Jagex toont duidelijk alle aspecten van Lumbridge aan. Het arme oosten waar de goblins zich vestigen staat fel in contrast van het welvarende westen van de mensen. In het midden van het plaatje kun je ook de typerende brug van Lumbridge terugvinden. Lumbridge is vergeleken met enkele andere steden relatief klein, er zijn wel een aantal shops. Het is hier vooral altijd druk omdat dit de startplaats is van alle nieuwe spelers. En ook voor alle spelers die dood gaan, tenzij anders ingesteld. De stad kun je verdelen in 2 gebieden, gescheiden door de rivier: Het gebied in het Oosten wordt bewoond door Goblins, en kenmerkt zich door het verwilderde landschap en verwoeste huizen. Het gebied in het westen wordt bewoond door mensen, waar je de welvaart terug kunt zien in de landschap en de huizen. Hier staat ook het kasteel van Lumbridge en ook de winkels zijn hier te vinden. In het echt werd Lumbridge gebaseerd op de Engelse stad in Cambridge. thumb|Lumbridge|300px Transportatie Er zijn verschillende manieren om in Lumbridge te komen, behalve lopen. *Lumbridge home teleport: Een spreuk (die je altijd kan gebruiken) waardoor je naar de Lumbridge Castle wordt geteleporteert. *Canoe varen: Spelers kunnen doormiddel van Woodcutting, met een canoe reizen. *Lumbridge teleport: Spelers die 31 Magic hebben en 1 Law, 3 Air en 1 earth rune hebben kunnen naar Lumbridge teleporteren of met een teleport tab. *Dood gaan: Spelers die hun respawn punt in Lumbridge hebben staan (standaard is lumbridge). Inwoners Tutors *Magic tutor - Mikasi *Melee tutor - Harlan *Ranged en Fletching tutor - Nemarti *Lumbridge Sage *The Doomsayer Magic, Melee en Ranged tutor zijn tegenwoordig boven de general store te vinden met een speciaal trainingsgebouw. Ze geven je nog steeds samples. De meeste tutors zijn nu weg en vervangen door de Advisor Roddeck. thumb|left|400px|Combat instructors lacotie Overige thumb|De Doomsayer thumb|De Duke, de hertog van Lumbridge *Duke Horacio, de hertog van Lumbridge *Sigmund, een H.A.M. (Human Against Monsters) lid, en vorige adviseur van de Duke *Fred the Farmer, in het farmhuis ten zuiden van Mill Lane Mill *Father Aereck, een priester in de Saradomin kerk *Bob, eigenaar van de Bob's Brilliant Axes shop *Hans, loop rond het kasteel *Cook, Duke Horacio's personal cook, in de keuken van het kasteel *Sir Vant, een White Knight die de ondergrondse tunnel bewaakt tegen de drie koppige draak *Barfy Bill, bij de canoes *Explorer Jack, ten noorden van het kasteel *Doomsayer, degene die de waarschuwingen aan/uit kan zetten *Lachtopher *Samuel *Julian *Victoria *Iain, een pelgrim die naar de Paterdomus reist *Sergeant Abram, de leider van de bewaking *Guardsman Brawn, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman Dante, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman Peale, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman DeShawn, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Guardsman Pazel, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Barricade guards, een lid van de Lumbridge beveiliging *Shop keeper, eigenaar van de general store *Shop assistant, helper in de general store *Seth Groats, een farmer die aan de oostkant van de River Lum leeft *Gillie G sageroats, de cow melker *Millie Miller, de eigenaar van Mill Lane Mill *Vasquen *Border Guards, tol bewaker bij de poort naar Al Kharid *Woman de normale burger, level 2 *Man de normale burger, level 2 *Milk seller een melk verkoper vlakbij de boederij van Fred the Farmer *Ghost van de The Restless Ghost quest *Farmer zij bewerken het land, level 7 *Lumbridge Sage is een guide voor net beginnende spelers *Donie *Xenia daar moet je mee praten om de quest The Blood Pact te starten Monsters Goblin level 2 Giant spider level 2 Imp level 2 Spider level 1 Sheep (voor de wol te scheren) Ram level 3 Rat level 1 Cow level 2 (Er bestaan ook vrouwelijke koeien, maar die kun je niet doden) Het kasteel van Lumbridge thumb|Iemand die de vlag van Lumbridge naar boven heist. Dit is tevens ook het hoogste punt van Lumbridge Voor meer details zie Lumbridge Castle. Banks Op de tweede verdieping van het kasteel is een bank te vinden. Deze bank heeft alle opties: Grand Exchange en item lending. Ook staat hier de bank tutor, die je alles kan uitleggen over het bank systeem. Voor de spelers die Recipe for Disaster, helemaal hebben voltooid, kunnen gebruik maken van de Culinaromancer's Chest. Dit is een bank kist in de kelder van het kasteel. Spawns Een spawn is een locatie waar een voorwerp op de grond ligt. * Bronze arrow - bij de noordelijke trap * Pot, jug, bowl, knife - in de keuken * Bucket, knife, leather gloves, leather boots - in de kelder * Mind rune - begane grond, bij de zuidelijke trap * Bronze dagger - eerste verdieping, bij de zuidelijke kamer * Logs (4) - bovenste verdieping * Bronze pickaxe (2) - op de bovenste verdieping van de poort toren Shops De shops verkopen dit, en waar ze zijn wordt ook aangegeven. Bij het questteken (de blauwe ster) kun je restless ghost starten, bij de groene ster kun je de lumbridge/d'nor achievement diary starten, bij het vraagteken is er ook nog een guide en een range om op te koken. In de kerk is ook nog een altaar waar je je prayer punten kunt opladen, die je gebruikt voor prayer. Afbeelding:Lummy-axe-store.png Als je buiten het kasteel komt ga dan naar het zuiden, dan kom je de Bob's Brilliant Axe's shop tegen. Bij Bob kun je verschillende dingen laten repareren, waaronder een dharok's greataxe, maar dit kun je ook zelf doen als je je eigen huis hebt met Construction. Afbeelding:Lummy-general-store.png Als je uit het kasteel komt ga dan naar het noorden, hier vind je het huis waar je Advisor Roddeck van Unstable Foundations voor het laatste hebt gezien, een General Store en een trainingsruimte voor Melee, Magic en Ranged. en:Lumbridge Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Steden Categorie:Misthalin